Guy on TV
by KaraAlissa
Summary: A studio executives assistant comes to an exclusive Hollywood party. She's not prepared for the scene, or who she'll meet. She's definitely not prepared for how she'll feel. Tom Hiddleston/OC


Disclaimer: Obviously, this is a take on LFO's "Girl on TV." I don't own the song in anyway. Nor do I own tom Hiddleston, Tom Hanks, Joss Whedon, Chris Hemsworth, or Scarlett Johansson. I do own Alex, Jackson, and Hailey. This is completely for fun. I hope you guys like it... Also, RIP: Rich Cronin. You were amazing.

This story takes place quiet recently, actually...

_I'm wishing on a falling star..._

_Wondering where you are..._

Alex nervously twiddled her thumbs. The clock read 8:15 PM, and she was about to go to her first Hollywood party. She had been working for a movie studio for almost 8 months, but most of it was paper work. Always make the star happy. The right dressing rooms, the right water, right food. It was a never ending servitude job. Sure, she met some amazing people. Tom Hanks was incredibly kind. Joss Whedon was her favorite so far. He treated her like an equal. Even asked her opinion on a few things he was writing when Alex was around. That was who invited her to tonight's party. He was having "a little" something to celebrate the completion of the new "Avengers" movie. Which meant, most of Hollywood would be there. Alex's boss was awe-struck when Alex received an invite.

_I wished for you on a falling star_

_Wondering where you are_

_And do I ever cross your mind _

_in the warm sunshine?_

She wore a purple dress that showed off, what she thought was, just enough. It matched with her bright red hair and made her brown eyes stick out. Never being one for heels she put on a pair of purple converse. However, as she sat on her couch looking down at her feet she felt her cheeks redden. Those probably weren't appropriate for this function. She was about to change when she heard a beep outside. Her stomach dropped. Her ride was here. She opened the front door to her modest little house and her breath caught in her chest. A limo was waiting for her. Her boss, Jackson, opened the door and stepped out.

"You coming?"

"Yeah.." She replied moving slowly forward. "I guess I just didn't expect..."

"A limo?" He guessed sarcastically. "Did you think we'd be showing up to this thing in a cab?" He laughed an attractive laugh that made the lines around his face appear. Jackson was in his forties, with three kids and the most beautiful wife imaginable. Surprisingly, unlike every other Hollywood exec, he wasn't a complete scumbag.

"I forgot how far out of the city you live." He commented looking down at his watch.

"I'm sorry sir." Alex instinctively replied.

"Don't be." He replied smiling. His eyes slowly drifted to her shoes and he smiled wider. She blushed. "Don't worry, you look wonderful." Jackson was dressed as she saw him practically every day. He was wearing a gray suit, a blue tie today, and a designer watch. He had to look the part. She stared out the window as the minutes ticked by and the lights from the city grew brighter, eventually engulfing them. LA was beautiful, no doubt. It was also dangerous, but some people thought that's what made it fun. She realized she was getting closer because the limo's started piling up. Traffic was at a crawl, but eventually the limo stopped. Alex took in a shaky breath.

"Are you ready?" Jackson asked. Alex looked at him almost helpless. "Ok, here's how it goes. I get out first, then I'll hold my hand to you to help you out. You're going to see a lot of flashing cameras, but they'll die down pretty quick since we're not one of the "stars." He said this with a smile.

"I'm ready." Alex said, as confidently as she could muster. The door to the limo opened and immediately lights hit her. Jackson climbed out quickly, then in what felt like nano-second his hand was reaching for hers. 'Here goes nothing.'

_He's from the city of angels_

_like Bette Davis, James Dean and Gable_

_Never know what he means to me_

_I fell for the guy that's on tv_

Jumping out of the limo was like having a search light in your face. Tons of camera's going off at once. Alex Just smiled and held onto Jackson's hand for dear life, trying to not let her eyes water from the brightness. He quickly led her inside, and she was grateful. The party seemed to be in full swing. Several, extremely expensive chairs and couches were spread around. The walls were a deep orange color, but it wasn't over powering. Alex could see a door that led to a balcony. A pool was outside with several more chairs and what looked like a sushi bar. It complimented the beverage bar in the actual room.

"Who's place is this?" Alex asked, looking around in wonder.

"The studios." Jackson said making Alex quickly turn toward him. "Why wanna stay here sometime?"

"Uh... yeah." Jackson just laughed.

"Jack! Alex!" She recognized that voice anywhere.

"Hey Joss." Jackson said shaking his hand. Joss shook back before grabbing Alex's hand and placing a kiss on top.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It's incredible sir." Alex replied, now gazing at the painting.

"Alex. Please don't call me sir. It makes me feel old."

"Sorry Joss." She said with a smile.

"Ah! Tom, come on over." Joss called. He pulled a guy over towards the small group. His dark hair was short, but obviously curly. He was wearing a nice gray shirt with a black leather jacket over it, jeans, and nice shoes. Alex just stared.

"Everyone, this is my villian Loki, but you guys can call him Tom Hiddleston."

_Met him at a gala affair_

_He wore a gray shirt and everybody was there_

_Felt outta place till he looked into my eyes_...

"Tom, this is Jackson Gorm. He helped get the studio to fund our movie." Joss said first. Tom shook his hand with a polite "hello." His accent was think. "And this little fire cracker here..." Joss turned their attention to Alex which made her cheeks flush. "Is Jackson's assistant. Though she has the brains to do pretty much anything." Tom held his hand out and she shook it. Her eyes held his for a few moments.

"Don't believe the hype." She commented. "I'm not everything that Joss says, well except for the assistant part."

"I guess I'll just have to find out for myself." He said with a wide grin. Alex couldn't help but get caught up in his smile. They both heard a cough, which had come from Joss and they dropped hands quickly.

_Shook his hand around 9 PM and now_

_I'm never gonna be the same again_

_Never have to be on a movie screen_

_To be the leading man in all my dreams_...

"Well, Jackson and I have some business to attend to." Joss said with a smirk at the two people in front of him. "Tom will you show Alex around?"

"Oh that's ok Joss." Alex said quickly. "I don't want to take up anyone's time."

"It's no trouble." Tom said quickly.

"Yes, well we wouldn't want Alex to get fed to the sharks." Jackson commented.

"Please Jack." Joss said with a laugh. "I pity the shark that would try to bite." Alex made a funny face at Joss, which he mirrored right back to her. "You kids have fun." He said before walking off with Jackson. Alex looked around bewildered.

"Is this your first time at one of these?" Tom asked. His accent made shivers up and down her spine.

"Yeah. It's pretty incredible."

"Nah, they're all quite boring." He replied. "I've never been much for the party scene. I love being social, but not in this grand a setting." She smiled at him.

"I understand that. I like being with a few close friends at home."

"Now that sounds perfect." He smiled at her. "Why don't I introduce you to some people?"

_Shoobie-do-wop and scooby snacks_

_Met a fly guy and I can't relax_

_The only problem is he's a movie star_...

He took Alex's hand, and her heart skipped a beat. His hands were soft. He headed across the room and out on the balcony to wear a tall, handsome blonde was standing. He had a drink in his hand and was looking at the stars.

"Chris." Tom tapped his shoulder politely. Chris Hemsworth turned around and smiled.

"Hey Tom. Great party huh?" His Australian accent came out a lot more than it did in the movies. Alex, forever a nerd, couldn't get over the fact that he played George Kirk.

"The usual." Tom replied with a smirk. "Chris, there is someone I want you to meet." He grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her forward. Both men towered over her. Neither of them could have been shorter than 6 feet tall. Alex was 5'4". "This is Alex." Chris grabbed her hand and shook it. He was gentle as he smiled down at her. "She's a friend of Joss's."

"Ah yeah. He's a crazy one isn't he?" Chris said with a kind smile. Alex could tell he had nothing but respect for the director.

"Crazy and a genius." Alex said nodding. "Though, that's usually a fine line sometimes." Chris laughed.

_Oh, my friends, they won't believe me_

_If they could only see me_

_At the risk of sounding cheesy_

_I think I fell for the guy on tv_...

The night went by smoothly. Even though she told him he didn't have to Tom didn't leave her side except to replenish their drinks. The amount they had in common was staggering. Alex kept her wits about her though. She knew what this was. She'd seen it before with interns or other assistants. Getting their hearts broken by going to these parties and chatting up a star. It was the "use em and lose em" method of Hollywood. Still, it was hard not to get carried away. He made her laugh, smile, and feel genuinely normal. She was enjoying herself more than she thought she would.

_I wished for you on a falling star_

_Wondering where you are_

_Do I ever cross your mind_

_In the warm sunshine_?

At one point Tom brought someone back with him from grabbing drinks. Scarlett Johansson was just as beautiful, if not more so, in person. She was wearing a very tight fitting green dress and her hair was pulled into a bun. She sat across table from Alex. Tom completed a triangle before handing Alex a water.

"Water?" Scarlett said sarcastically. "That's what you're drinking?"

"Y-yeah." Alex stammered looking at her drink. "I already had a few and don't really want anymore alcohol."

"Be nice Scar." Tom said, though he was smiling.

"I'm always nice Tom. You can vouch for that." She said leaning toward him. Tom shook his head but blushed. "So Alex, what do you do?" She leaned back in her chair and crossed one leg over another. She was wearing manolo blahnik shoes. Worth $900, easy.

"Well, I'm an assistant. To Jackson." She pointed across the bar where her boss was having a drink with another Jackson... this time Samuel L.

"I see." Scarlett suddenly looked like she'd won a prize.

"How'd you manage an invite here?" She asked Alex.

"Joss invited her actually." Tom chimed in. "They're quite close friends." Alex smiled a thank you at the dark haired man beside her and he winked back.

_He's from the city of angels_

_Like Bette Davis, James Dean and Gable_

_Never know what he means to me_

_I fell for the guy that's on tv_...

"Excuse me." Scarlett said before walking away quickly. Her heels clicking on the hard ground.

"She's cheerful." Alex said.

"Oh that's just Scar. She's quite a good person when you get to know her." He commented. "I do believe this alcohol is starting to effect me." He smiled at her.

"I'll grab you a water." Alex said standing up. He smiled at her.

"Thank you beautiful." Again her heart skipped a beat. As she took a few steps away people were already bombarding him. Some photogs had gotten in.

_Everybody knows his name_

_Wanna take his picture and they're glad he came_

_But I just wanna be there when he's down, down _

_(be there when he's down)_

Alex made her way to the bar and waited to order. As if karma, everyone had wanted a drink at the same time. Alex stood patiently moving her body slightly to the music. Scarlett passed her and quickly jumped to the front. Alex could have sworn she was laughing. Alex turned to look back at Tom. Security had gotten rid of the photographers and he was chatting to some guy that Alex didn't know. It seemed eternity until she got up to get her drink. She jumped into a little space surrounded by people, but a very familiar voice protruded through the crowd. Alex tried her best to make herself invisible.

"Come on Chris, you can't honestly think Tom likes her." Scarlett said before taking a shot.

"Maybe." Chris replied.

"She's an assistant to some studio exec. She's going no where."

"Since when would that matter?" Chris asked and Alex suddenly had a lot of respect for him.

"For all we know Chris, she's a movie slut. She probably just screws any actor she can."

_I don't want his autograph_

_I just wanna call him up and make him laugh_

_Never had to be on the movie screen_

_To be the leading man in all my dreams_...

"Come on Scarlett." Chris said laughing. "I met the girl. She seems really nice."

"He's gonna break her heart. You just watch Chris. Tom stars in movies. This girl only wishes she did. It wont be pretty." Scarlett took another shot. "I bet she wont even be a good lay."

"Come now." Chris said seriously. "What in the world would make you think that? Did she come out and say, "hey I'm bad in bed.'?"

"Have you seen what she's wearing?" Scarlett asked now laughing.

"I thought she looked really good in that dress." He defended.

"I'm talking about the shoes darling." Scarlett replied. Alex instinctly looked down and her cheeks began to turn red.

_Shoobie-do-wop and scooby snacks_

_I met a fly guy and I can't relax_

_Only problem is he's a movie star_...

"She's out of her league Chris."

"That's according to you. What if Tom actually likes her?"

"Chris, be realistic." Scarlett said serious now. "They've only been talking for what, 2-3 hours?" Come next week he wont even remember. She'll just be another fan amongst thousands that he's met." Chris was silent. "See Chris you can't argue me. Here, I have a test for you. Can you remember even one of your fans names who you signed autographs for when you were walking in here?"

"Well, no. But to be fair I didn't sit and talk with them for about 3 hours."

"Okay, okay." Scarlett paused. "How about that party in London. You talked to that one girl all night. I think you even took her home. Do you remember her name?"

"Yes!" Chris said confidently. "Sandra. Her name was Sandra."

"No it wasn't." Scarlett said quickly.

"Yes it was!"

"Nope!"

"Ok, then what was it?"

"Samantha. Her name was Samantha." Scarlett said proudly.

"How do you remember that?" He asked.

"She was wearing cute shoes. Make me think of Samantha from Sex in the city. Either way. My point. They wont talk again after this.

_Oh, my friends, they won't believe me_

_If they could only see me_

_At the risk of sounding cheesy_

_I think I fell for the guy on tv_...

Alex grabbed the water and headed back to the table. Whoever was there before was gone now.

"That took a while." Tom said smiling. "Isn't this suppose to be your job?" He was joking, but Alex wasn't laughing.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said sadly.

"Everything alright?" His green eyes bore into her brown ones. She had to look away. Scarlett was right. What was she thinking. She had to get him out of her mind. This was just going to end in her hurt. She was already hurt.

"Yeah, I just need to find Jackson. Excuse me." She stood up quickly leaving a very confused Tom following her with his eyes.

"Can I borrow you Jackson? She asked.

"Of course. Excuse me gentleman. When a beautiful woman calls, you always answer." The man laughed. "Having fun."

"Yeah, but you know, I'm exhausted. I really just want to get home."

"Sure, I can get the limo to take you home. It can come back for me when I'm ready."

"I would appreciate that."She said with a small smile.

"Everything alright Alex?" He asked protectively looking around.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to say good-bye to everyone."

"I'll have the limo waiting out front for you." He said still suspicious.

"I'll see you on Monday." Alex called as she walked away. She found Joss quickly and thanked him for the invite. He kissed her softly on the cheek, telling her anytime. She finally made her way back to the chairs. Scarlett and Chris were both there. Immediately Alex felt out of place. She caught Tom's gaze and a small amount of courage came back.

"There you are Alex. Come sit." Tom said smiling.

"Sorry everyone. I have to get going." She said shrugging. It's been wonderful meeting all of you." She turned to go and Tom got up quickly grabbing her hand. Another rush went through her.

"So early?" He asked. She could see the other two watching carefully from behind him.

"Yeah." She turned to go again and he stepped in front of her.

"Is everything alright? Did I do something?"

"No, no, no." She said quickly.

"Then what is it." He asked. She looked down at her feet and let out a small laugh.

"I guess I'm just not wearing the right shoes." She said shaking her head. "It was nice meeting you Tom. More than nice actually." She turned and headed to the door, not looking back.

_I wished for you on a falling star_

_Wondering where you are_

_Do I ever cross your mind_

_In the warm sunshine?_

_He's from the city of angels_

_like Bette Davis, James Dean and Gable_

_Never know what he means to me_

_I fell for the guy that's on tv_

_I wished for you on a falling star_...

The weeks passed slowly and her mind continued to water back to the party. Work was becoming more of a bore. If she has to deal with J-Lo's demands one more time she thought she was going to snap.

"What's with you girl?" Hailey asked. Hailey was Alex's closest friend at work.

"Nothing." Alex replied for the thousandth time.

"I know you." Hailey said suspiciously, tucking a strand of her straight blonde hair behind her ear. She stood and watched Alex for a moment. Mid-work Alex stopped and gazed on the Hollywood sign.

"You're in love!" Hailey said aloud as if she'd just learned to change a lightbulb.

"Come on Hail."

"It's a guy. I know it's a guy."

"I'm not in love."

"But it IS a guy?" Hailey asked again smiling. Alex stood and made a whining sound before putting her head on Hailey's shoulder and telling her everything.

_I'm wishing on a star and I'm wondering where you are_

_Wondering where you are_

_Do I cross your mind in the warm sunshine_?

_Yeah, so I wished for you on a bright, shining star _

_Everywhere I look, there you are_

_It's the guy in the gray shirt_

_He took my breath away_

_And now I look to the sky for the better day_

_To the beat y'all and scooby snacks_

_I met a fly guy and I can't relax_

_Never had to be on the movie screen_

_Cause he's the leading man in all my dreams_...

Alex packed up her folders for the day. Hopefully she would get her head on straight before she lost her job. However, just like her, one turn in heels and her folders and papers scattered the floor. She bent down to pick up her folders, softly cursing, and someone handed her one. She looked up into the bright eyes of Tom Hiddleston.

"Oh." She said quickly gathering the rest of the papers. "W-what are you doing here?" She asked quckly. "I mean Jackson left for the day."

"I figured he might have." Tom said standing up with her.

"If you need to see him I can pencil you in for tomorrow, or I can even call and see if he would be able to-"

"Alex." He said quickly making her quiet down. "I came to see you."

"Me?" She asked shocked. "Why?"

"You've just kinda been on my mind a lot since the party."

"I have?"

_I wished for you on a falling star_

_Wondering where you are_

_Do I ever cross your mind_

_in the warm sunshine_?

"Yeah, wish you wouldn't have left as quickly."

"I d-didn't fit in."

"What makes you think that?" He asked with a wide grin. She had to smile back.

"Umm, I'm not a famous actor?"

"So, I find you fascinating." He said moving closer to her.

"You do? And not just because I'm not an actor?"

"People should always learn not to listen to Scarlett when she drinks." Tom said shaking hi_s_ head. "I really had a wonderful time with you."

"You did?" She was smiling again.

"Very much so. You're smart and funny. You're down to earth and you don't make me feel like a spotlights on me just because I'm an actor. You're refreshing and I really, really like that."

_He's from the city of angels_

_Like Bette Davis, James Dean and Gable_

_Never know what he means to me_

_I fell for the guy that's on tv_...

Their faces were inches apart.

"I don't want to lose that feeling." Tom said quiety. "Is that crazy?

"Not at all." He brought his lips to hers softly and she felt rush of electricity go through her. She couldn't imagine this feeling. He pulled away and his eyes were a blaze. She knew he felt it too.

"I never imagined this happening." She said honestly.

"I did. Since the first moment I met you." His accent was beautiful and thick. "So, would you do be the honor of escorting you to dinner?"

"I would love to." She said smiling. His eyes lit up as his smile grew wider. Grabbing her hand he lead her toward the elevator. The folders remained on her desk.

_I wished for you on a falling star_

_Wondering where you are_

_Do I ever cross your mind_

_in the warm sunshine_?

_He's from the city of angels_

_Like Bette Davis, James Dean and Gable_

_Never know what he means to me_

_I fell for the guy that's on tv_...

_On tv... I wish an- I wish anyway..._

And I guess, that's how I feel for the guy on TV... The rest? Well that's for later.


End file.
